


Mother's Day

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Sometimes Mommy needs a special gift. This is why Jack is going to make herself ready on that special day she heard or: Mother's Day. Obviously the best Holiday. And Mommy deserved the best.
Kudos: 7





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

“Mother’s Day is coming up….”

Jack paused at hearing this on her way to the dining area. Holidays were usually done on discretion. Except for the few that Servants made into Events. Like Valentines and Christmas. She couldn’t expect anyone else to show interest and make one. Then again not many had their mother here like Jack did. Her mommy summoned her to keep her safe and stab her enemies to bits with her knives. And Jack was a good girl. She could do that and protect mommy. For mommy to have a day all to herself then she obviously needed a gift from Jack. It was only right.

Now just how to get a gift……

* * *

“Of course you can come training with us.” Hakuno auntie was kind. And always did training every day. Sometimes she even went out to the field to do it too. Which was exactly where Jack needed to be right now.

“I suppose I could indulge her presence this time Hakuno. I expect compensation when we get back.” The gold armored adult version of Kid Gil was saying odd things again.

“Hakuno is indulging me already when we get back. This was my day off.” The version with the funny hat argued back.

“I don’t know why either of you need to be indulged. Hakuno promised to train with me! You were all uninvited.” The youngest version of the king said. He was older than the Kid Gil her age, but liked to say funny things to Hakuno auntie all the time.

“I just thought it would be fun to join you all!” Enkidu cheered. Jack liked to play with them and Cu Alter all the time. Having them here was a great idea.

Hakuno auntie ignored all of them though. Just to talk to Jack. She would make a wonderful mommy too. Hours later after finding the final shard of what she needed Jack felt she was right on that. Hakuno auntie was very good with kids. And Kid Gil insisted she was going to marry him. And most marriages in the stories led to the pretty lady becoming a mommy.

“So why are you on a quest for more of these? Gudako has enough for now.” Enkidu asked. Hakuno auntie was back to training her magic. While Kid Gil’s older and according to him terrible selves were playing with the monsters in front of her. So many of them died~!

“Mommy’s day is coming up and she needs a present from Jack.”

“Gudako’s birthday was a while ago I believed. I didn’t know she had two this year.”

“I think she mean’s Mother’s Day don’t you Jack?” Hakuno auntie broke in. It looked like she was checking up on her once more. Jack nodded. “It’s a day where you celebrate your mother. Kids usually give presents to their mom. A lot of the time home made.”

See Hakuno auntie really was good with kids. Jack had to tell her so, “You should become a mommy!” “I don’t think I have someone that can be the daddy. You need one of them first to make a baby.” Hakuno auntie’s response made Kid Gil’s older selves look all funny. “Do you need anything more?”

“No. Jack has exactly what she needs.”

* * *

“Mommy! Mommy! Jack got you a present!”

Gudako paused in talking to Rin. Neither of the two of them had seen Hakuno in a week and were starting to worry. Jack coming in was perfect. She was the one they saw last with her. Maybe she could bring it up to her after the present. “Okay Jack. Let’s see that present.”

Rin frowned a little, but followed along. They were going to continue their search after this. …..although why were they going into the summoning room?

“Jack, honey, why are we around here?”

“I found the pretty jewels out training that brings people to protect mommy. Jack got you more protection!”

….which great. That could be anyone. Gudako and Rin upped their pace. Gudako going so far as to burst open the door. Only to find two new servants with a third tied up between them.

Karna and Junalter were idly looking at the frustrated Arjuna. All three of them with a red bow on their person with the words: For Mommy in a childish scrawl on a card taped to their chest.

“Do you like it mommy?”

“!!....!!!”

Rin just held up the incoherent mage next to her and turned to Jack. She was not going to ask the how. But, “Do you know where Hakuno is?”

“Kid Gil’s bigger selves said they were making Hakuno auntie ready for Mommy’s Day.” Rin dropped Gudako. Did she just hear that? Yes… yes she did. But isn’t Mother’s Day still a few days away? Rin did NOT want to ask.


End file.
